


Don't Push Me Away

by Melaniemia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: The night Betty sends Archie to breakup with Jughead things go a little different. He knows something is wrong with Betty and goes to find out what.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Don't Push Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot. xoxo

“So Betty sent you to break up with me?” Jughead spat, anger in his words as he stared at his best friend with disdain. 

“She has been wanting to do it for a while. You know how Betty is. She didn't want to hurt you. But it's over.” Archie said, trying to make his words sound as convincing as possible even while he watched his best friends face fall.

“Betty would never do that. What's really going on?” He knew her better then this. She loved him. And this wasn't going to push him away.

“Come on, Jug. It's over. She doesn't want to see you anymore.”

“If she is hurt because you didn't tell me in time to protect her, I will kill you Archie Andrews.” he seethes, leaving his fellow serpents and best friend behind. He hoped on his bike and drove as fast as he could to the Cooper residence. 

It took him no time at all to scale up to her bedroom window where he saw her on the bed, face in her hands, entire body shaking from sobs. His tap on the glass startled her and she jumped off the bed immediately, wiping the tears from her red cheeks. She hesitated before going over to open it for him, allowing him to climb inside.

“What do you want, Jug? Hasn't Archie talked to you yet?” she asked, crossing her arms and avoiding his worried stare. She ran her hands up and down her arms but it didn't stop a chill from going up her spine and causing her to shiver.

“Hey, that's not going to work, Betty. Not with me. Not after everything we have been through. I know you love me and you know how much I love you. Talk to me.” he begged. “Tell me what's really going on.” he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back towards the bed to sit down. He sat down carefully beside her.

“The Black Hood...” she started, looking down at her hands, her fingernails digging into her palms.

“Don't hurt yourself, Betty. It's ok. Just talk to me.” he said, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. 

“He's been calling me. He's watching me, Juggie.” she whispered, more tears falling from her eyes as she looked up at him from under her dark, wet eyelashes. 

“What has he been saying to you?” he was immediately calm even while his mind was racing with every thought on how to protect the woman he loved.

“He just called me this morning. Told me I had to get you out of my life or he would kill you. I didn't know what else to do. I can't lose you.” her cries became more frantic as sobs wrenched through her body.

“You're not going to, I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here.” he vowed, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling them both back to lay on her bed. She curled into him instantly, tears soaking his black T shirt as she cried into his chest. He rubbed his large hands up and down her back until she finally calmed her breathing enough to pull her face away from his body and look up at him.

“If he really is watching me, you're in danger just by being with me. You could get killed because of me.” she said, reaching up to run her delicate hand over his cheek. He leaned into her touch and turned to kiss her palm.

“I'm a serpent, Betty. It'll be much harder to hurt me then it is to hurt you. Which is why you have to let me protect you. We will go talk to my dad and see where to go from here.” he said firmly. This wasn't a question. He would protect her. 

“I'm really scared that I already know who it is.” she whispered, shaking her head as if the answer was absolute insanity. 

“Who?” he asked cautiously.

“The Nancy Drew book that was used to decode the message a few weeks ago. No one else would know about that book other then my parents. And it's not my mother.” she says slowly.

“You think your dad is the Black Hood?” Jughead clarified.

“I don't just think he is. I am almost positive.” she said sadly, even more afraid at the idea of living under the same roof as the infamous town killer. 

“Then you can't stay here. Pack a bag now.” he said, standing from the bed and pulling her up with him.”

“I can't stay with you. He will follow me there and hurt both of us.” she said, shaking her head at the idea, her pony tail whipping around her head.

“You can, and you will. Come on.” he reached under her bed for her pink messenger bag, telling her again to pack it. This time she listened. 

“FP has been staying at the Whyte Wyrm the past few days handling some issues we are having with the Goonies so it will be fine. And when he gets back, he will understand and have no problem with you staying with us for a while until this is all resolved.” he promised her, watching her as she threw clothes into her bag.

Once her bag was packed, she slung it over her shoulder to cross her chest and shoved her phone in her pocket.

“Hey.” Jughead said, crossing the room and putting his hands on either side of her face. “Don't ever try to push me away again. I am in this for the long haul, even when things get hard. Even when they get really fucking hard like right now. I don't care. I want you in my life, Betty Cooper.” he said, pressing his lips to hers slowly, confirming his words.

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his. “I promise.” she whispered. “I'm so sorry.” 

“I love you.” he whispered, brushing a stray chunk of blonde hair behind her ear.

“I love you too.” she smiled for the first time that night, even as the tears still shined behind her bright eyes.

“Everything will be ok.” he said softly, taking her hand and leading her out of of the house and onto the back of his bike, making sure his helmet was pulled down tight around her head.

They drove off to the Whyte Wyrm to talk to FP, and figure out the first step to take to get the man threatening Riverdale behind bars and out of Betty's life forever. And Betty silently swore to herself she would never push the man in front of her away again as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist as they drove to the other side of town.


End file.
